Kevin Wicks
Kevin Wicks was the son of John and Betty Wicks and father of Jimbo. He was also the nephew of Brian Wicks and cousin of Simon. Backstory Kevin married Shirley Carter in 1980 and had one son with her, named Jimbo, who had cystic fibrosis. Shirley had several affairs while married to Kevin and became pregnant twice; Kevin was not their father. Kevin brought Shirley's children, Carly and Deano, up as his own. However, Shirley found parenting tough; she abandoned Kevin in 1989, leaving him a single parent. Jimbo eventually died from his illness; Shirley failed to return for his funeral and did not contact her surviving children. Storylines Kevin follows Deano to Walford in February 2006 and stays with his aunt, Pat Evans. Kevin plans to emigrate but gets involved in Carly's marital break-up and decides to stay in Walford and support his children, taking over management of the local car lot. Despite an acrimonious introduction to Denise Fox in May 2006 - she mistakes him for Grant Mitchell and accuses him of sleeping with her daughter Chelsea, but they realize they are attracted to each other and start dating but Kevin struggles to cope with Denise’s temper but he begins to see a more vulnerable side, convincing him to persevere. It is a volatile romance and Denise ends it several times so Kevin is pursued by Elaine Jarvis. However, Kevin supports Denise through the abuse of her ex-husband Owen Turner, so the couple reunite and move in together. In late 2006, the Wicks family go on holiday to Dorset. Kevin's ex-wife, Shirley, finds them and tries to reunite with her children, Deano and Carly, until Kevin orders her to leave them alone. Shirley refuses and follows them to Walford in January 2007, and reveals her true identity, causing problems. When Kevin tries to make her leave, Shirley threatens to tell her children that Kevin is not their father. The truth eventually comes out and both Carly and Deano shun Kevin. Deano eventually forgives Kevin for lying, but Carly will not. Devastated, Kevin leaves Walford, not telling anyone where he is going and is missing for several months, it is later confirmed he is alive after bank records show he emptied his account in Hastings. He goes to Dungenes and plans to go to France, but after meeting a man named Jed - who steals his ferry tickets and dies in a bus crash - Kevin goes home. When Carly rejects him again, he turns to Shirley for comfort and has sex with her. Kevin regrets it and makes Shirley promise to keep the tryst secret. Kevin manages to rebuild his relationship with his children and proposes to Denise and they marry in April 2007, despite Shirley trying to ruin the day - she turns up at the ceremony and tells Denise about their recent tryst, only to find Kevin has already told her. Kevin has to endure numerous upsets involving his family, including the imprisonment of Deano and Chelsea, who try to frame Sean Slater for the assault of Patrick Trueman. Kevin tries to protect them by destroying CCTV footage that shows the real culprit is Craig Dixon. However, Carly copies the tape and gives it to the police. Deano and Chelsea are found guilty of attempting to pervert the course of justice and are imprisoned. In December 2007, Kevin agrees to sell cars for Phil Mitchell, unaware they are stolen. When he discovers this, he agrees to continue selling them as he wants money for a new house for his family, and a round the world trip for Deano. Phil later learns from Jack Branning that the cars are dangerous "cut-and-shuts" and tells Kevin to get rid of them. However, Denise has sold one of the cars to Yolande Trueman, so on New Year's Eve 2007, Kevin tries to steal Yolande's car and destroy it. His plans are jeopardized by Shirley, who threatens to tell the police unless he persuades Carly to talk to her. Unable to get rid of Shirley, Kevin throws her into the car, planning to take it to a junkyard. However, the car is low on petrol and they are unable to get to their destination, so Kevin and Shirley decide to race the car and then set it alight, making it look like the work of joyriding vandals. While Kevin races dangerously in the car, Shirley goads him to go faster; he drives off at speed, but the car bonnet opens and Kevin crashes into wreckage, leaving him impaled by a metal pole. Shirley attempts to keep Kevin alive but fails and he dies moments before New Year 2008. Kevin's body is taken to the mortuary, where Denise kisses him at the stroke of midnight, wishing him Happy New Year. Kevin's funeral is held in January 2008, but the hearse breaks down and this results in Kevin's friends and family carrying his coffin to the crematorium. Denise reveals in June that she and Carly had scattered Kevin's ashes in the South China Sea. Gallery Kevin Wicks Promotional Photo.jpg|Kevin Wicks Promotional Photo 55. Kevin Wicks.png|Kevin Wicks - Name Card Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wicks Family Category:1959 Births Category:2008 Deaths Category:2006 Arrivals Category:2008 Departures